Firelock Coven Guard
The Firelock Coven Guard are a group in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. They are a collection of vampires and werecreatures who serve, protect and fight for the Firelock Coven, the coven which leads the supernatural world. Despite not being in the name, they also thus protect the Goldston Wolf Pack, who lead all the werewolves. All members of the Guard live in individual homes specifically created for them in the grounds of the coven's home. Purpose The purpose of the Guard is to protect the coven and wolfpack, dealing with threats and dangers. They also patrol the grounds to protect the coven's home. They are taken on all attacks and raids, and fight in these. Guard Members *Isaac Malus *Adam Redford *Ariana Crinamorte *Belleze Crinamorte (deceased) *Sienna Best *Ash Best *Kitty Best *Astarte *John Casey *Alistair Young (deceased) *Ryan Makwa (deceased) *Kaylee Rutter *Lana Clarke *Sara Dorian *Rose Hathaway *Robert Firelock *Tavis Best *Poppy Haxford *P.J. Haxford *Aliyah *Leon Biniski Adam Redford Adam is a type 1 vampire, 233 years old and physically 34. He has stony pale skin, golden eyes and ash blonde hair. He is closest with Ariana Crinamorte. He previously had an ability which made him unbeatable in any straightforward physical fight where there was no other abilities involved, but he has lost this ability and now has none. However, he is still very large, muscular and strong, and an amazing fighter. He was previously a member of the Defining Coven. Ariana Crinamorte Ariana too is a type 1 vampire. She is originally of Italian descent, 109 years old and physically 21. She has stony pale skin, golden eyes and dark hair, and a slightly mysterious air. She had a twin brother, Belleze Crinamorte, but she was forced to kill him. She is close friends with Adam Redford, and has been imprinted upon by and is married to Ash Best. Her ability is Time Sensing. She was previously a member of the Defining Coven. Belleze Crinamorte Belleze was a type 1 vampire, the twin brother of Ariana Crinamorte. He therefore was also 109 years old and physically 21, and he appeared very similar to her in colouring and build. He was previously a member of the Defining Coven. He had the ability of Ability Absorption, and had taken Precognition from his sister as an aspect of Time Sensing, leaving her only with Postcognition. He was discovered to be a traitor, and had attempted to poison and assassinate Tannith Firelock. Because of this, and because of his betrayal in taking her ability, Ariana executed him. Sienna Best Sienna is a 20 year old werewolf, the youngest sibling in the Best family. She is Native American, powerfully built, with a russet skin tone, dark eyes and long dark hair which curls slightly. In her wolf form, she is a wiry, pale brown shewolf. She has the ability of Age Alteration, and has imprinted upon Robert Firelock. They have one son, Tavis Best. Kitty Best Kitty is another werewolf, and another sibling in the Best family. Again, she is Native American. She is 28 years old, and her wolf form is silvery grey. She is more slim and lithe than her sister, and she has silky brown hair and dark eyes. Her ability is Access. She has imprinted upon Harrison Grey. Ash Best Ash is a 22 year old werewolf. He is the brother of Sienna and Kitty Best, and he has imprinted upon and is married to Ariana Crinamorte. They have 3 children: Caterina, Mick and Rosa. Unlike his sisters, he doesn't have any unique ability of his own, only those common to all werewolves. Astarte Astarte is a type 1 vampire who appears physically around 12. Her real age is unknown, but she has lived for millennia. She too was formerly a member of the Defining Coven and only joined the Guard after this coven was destroyed. She has golden eyes but often hides then with blue contacts, and she has floaty pale blonde hair. She has the ability of Calling. Robert Firelock Robert is the one of the older brothers of coven leader and Queen Tannith Reddan. He is still human, and a Hunter, and his aging has been halted by Sienna's age alteration. He is in this time because he also fell through the time vortex which saved Tomas Reddan. He died in this time, but was recreated. He has been imprinted upon by Sienna. He is tall and well built, with brown hair and eyes and tanned skin. Being still human, he has no ability. Tavis Best Tavis is the son of Sienna Best and Robert Firelock. He is currently 8 years old, and will be a werewolf. He has the ability of Advanced Cloning, and since he is a clone of himself he also possesses the ability of Time Travelling. He should have been born in the current time, but spent almost all of his life in the future. Poppy Haxford Poppy is a type 1 vampire who is physically only a child. She is actually around a century in age. She is the great-aunt of P.J. Haxford. She joined the Guard originally when it first formed and left, returning only recently. She has vibrant red hair and golden eyes. Poppy has the additional ability of Healing. P.J. Haxford P.J. is the great-niece of Poppy and she is a werewolf, unlike her namesake. P.J. is physically aged around 21 years old, but is actually 25 by now. She only recently joined the Guard with Poppy and has similar brilliant red hair to her great-aunt. She has the additional ability of Necromancy. Aliyah Aliyah is a pureblood type 2 vampire, making her very powerful. She is around 300 years old and has not got an additional ability. She joined the Guard after being denied a place in the coven. Category:Groups